pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (2024 NYC Jam! Style)
2024 NYC Jam!'s movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *Sadness - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Disgust - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Anger - Willie MacDougal (The Simpsons) *Fear - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Jordan's Joy - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Jordan's Anger - Crusher (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Leni Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Pearl (Steven Universe) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Coffretchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (2024 NYC Jam! Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (2024 NYC Jam! Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (2024 NYC Jam! Style) - Princess Daisy Quick Thinking *Inside Out (2024 NYC Jam! Style) - Millie Burtonburger We Should Cry *Inside Out (2024 NYC Jam! Style) - Nancy Suzy Fish Five Second Rule *Inside Out (2024 NYC Jam! Style) - Willie MacDougal My Bad *Inside Out (2024 NYC Jam! Style) - Luigi Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (2024 NYC Jam! Style): Cecilia's First Date? *Inside Out (2024 NYC Jam! Style) - Transcripts Gallery Princess Daisy.png|Princess Daisy as Joy Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Sadness Nancy Suzy Fish.jpg|Nancy Suzy Fish as Disgust Luigi.png|Luigi as Fear Cecilia Nuthatch.jpg|Cecilia Nuthatch as Riley Anderson Lumpy.png|Lumpy as Bing Bong Category:2024 NYC Jam! Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG